Make A Wish
by koizumichii
Summary: You have a wish? Come...I'll surely be the one to fulfill it. But...choose it carefully...for a dream come true can sometimes be truly a nightmare...  Chapter 3: RyoSaku!
1. Destiny

**Make A Wish **

**by kawaii-witch181**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Pot & its characters. Only the plot of my ff. I based this from Mia Ikumi's _Only One Wish_ one-shot manga (which I don't own, too) So...you'll find some similar events..but _not_ all events.

~By the way, I'm accepting any wishes from you readers. Just PM me and leave a review if you want to suggest/request one, that includes what you want the outcome and the ending will be. Just don't make it a yaoi type. I have decided, this will be a collection of one-shots (with your wishes). Sore ja~ ...On with the story!

**_~oOo~_**

**Summary:** Every girl wants to find her destined person. Let's join our favorite auburn girl as she made her wish to meet her destined lover, regardless of time, place, or circumstances.

~Characters may be OOC! You have been warned!

**Wish One: Destiny (RyoSaku, AU)**

Wishes? They're the most foolish desires humans possess. You have one? Come...Tell me about it. Just say out loud what you wish, for I can make those wishes come true, but I can only grant one wish per person, okay? Hmm... you don't believe me? I'll show you an example, then.

Long, dark lavender hair started to sway with the midnight wind as her facial facade was covered with a shadow.

* * *

><p>It was a bright Saturday afternoon. A pair of long auburn braids followed their owner as she took a tour around the shopping mall. A young romantic couple, about her age, suddenly caught her eye. They looked perfect together, and she suddenly remembered a conversation with her best friend earlier that week.<p>

**-Flashback-**

_"Sa-ku-no! Are you listening?" The brown pig-tailed girl_ _asked her best friend._

_"Hmmm..Of course I am, Tomo-chan. You're talking about dating again, right?" Sakuno replied as she flipped a page of her newly bought novel._

_"NO! I mean, yes. I mean, I'm not talking about myself dating. I'm talking about you to date. You have to get yourself a boyfriend, Sakuno! You'll surely be a geek if you keep on indulging yourself with books and novels all the time." Tomoka began her lecture about the romance department._

_"Hai. Hai. Don't worry Tomo-chan, I will find my destined one someday." Sakuno smiled at her best friend._

_"But, Sakuno. Don't tell me you'll wait forever? Mattaku, with your angelic face, any guy can fall in love with you."_

_"I'll be waiting, Tomo-chan. No matter how long it is. I still believe that my destined person will come. After all, the red string of destiny exists." Sakuno began to walk away, her novel clutched in her arms._

_"Tsk. You still believe in that? Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Tomoka caught up to her best friend's distant figure._

**-End of Flashback-**

The auburn girl smiled at the memory. In the distance, a person standing outside a store caught her eye. Looking closely, she discovered that it was just a mannequin, and a guy mannequin to be exact.

"I can't believe it. I just fell in love with a mannequin at first sight." Sakuno sighed. Feeling exhausted, the girl sat on the rim of a nearby water fountain.

_/ Tomo-chan's words are affecting me. I'm searching for a guy to fall in love with. /_ Sakuno shook her head to clear the thought away.

"Though, I wish I'll be able to meet the person with the other end of my red string today." She mumbled an afterthought, and then unconsciously touched her pinky finger.

* * *

><p>A different distant smile can be seen.<p>

Out of nowhere, a rose pink mobile phone suddenly fell in her lap. Due to the sudden contact, the phone almost fell on the hard ground but Sakuno still caught it nonetheless.

**-Beep...Beep-**

The phone suddenly vibrated. Curious, the auburn girl flipped it open.

She heard a voice, "Wish, accepted."

A bright light surrounded her. When she opened her eyes, a night forest-y garden with an ancient- looking stone well and glowing fireflies flying around greeted her sight.

_/ I didn't know that the rumored angel is true. I thought it was just a false one made by someone else out of boredom. /_

**-Flashback-**

_Ryuzaki Sakuno was reading, again, one of her romance-fantasy novels before their afternoon class started. Three of her girl classmates went inside their classroom and took their seats near her. Unintentionally, Sakuno caught some words 'rumor' , 'angel' , and 'wish' from their conversation. She became interested, of course. But mostly in the 'wish' part. She began to listen to their conversation while pretending to continue reading her book and simply ignore them._

_"It's really true! Tenshi-san grants your wish. My friend from the nearby school made a wish and then, poof! The mobile phone just appeared and her wish was granted."_

_"You mean, Tenshi-san can grant anything?"_

_"Hai. But only one wish per person."_

_"And, they also said that you have to give Tenshi-san any kind of sweets like lollipop or candy."_

_"But how will you give it to her?"_

_"I heard, you will drop it in the-."_

_Sakuno didn't hear what her classmate will say next, for the school bell's sound masked out the words._

**-End of Flashback-**

_/ Maybe I have to drop the candy inside the well. /_

Sakuno reached inside her pocket. When her soft hands came in contact with a piece of candy, she pulled it out and proceeded to drop it in the stone well.

"Let's see if the rumor is true. There's no harm in trying, right?"

**-Beep...-**

Sakuno felt the phone vibrate again. A bright light, once again, appeared. When she opened her eyes, the environment returned to normal and the phone was nowhere to be found.

"Eh? -blinks- What happened? Where's the phone? -pause- Maybe it's just my hallucination. A phone can't possibly pop out of nowhere and then suddenly be gone like it never appeared. Yeah, it was probably my imagination," Sakuno convinced herself as she eyed her pinky finger. She then stood up and went to visit the nearby store with the mannequin. It's one of her favorite shops ever. There were various books and novels but with much more affordable prices. That's why when it opened last month, she visited it every weekend or when she and Tomoka (or their friends) went there after school.

**~Inside the store**

Rows of shelves with lots of books in it occupied the spacious room. An old woman at the counter serves as the shopkeeper.

"Ne, do you have new arrivals, Tenshu-san?" Sakuno began to search for another book yet again.

"Nah, it will arrive next week. So be sure to visit again," the lady winked.

Sakuno smiled, "Arigatou."

A dark green book on the last pile in the faraway corner of the shelf caught her attention. She went to it to discover that it's all about the red string of destiny attached to a person's pinky finger. Being interested with this kind of topic, Sakuno decided to buy it.

"Be sure to come again. Ne, Ryuzaki-chan?" The lady asked.

"Hai. Arigatou, Tenshu-san." Sakuno answered before exiting the shop.

**-Outside the Shop-**

"Oh, it's the mannequin. I didn't notice. Winter is coming near already. Oh, and the sun has set, too." Sakuno huffed a warm misty fog as she noticed the mannequin's winter outfit. He wore a pastel blue coat and trousers served as the clothes for the lower part of his body while white Fila tennis shoes served as his footwear. The mannequin also wore a black cap with a red outline on its rim. To complete it, a pair of gray goggles (for skiing, I guess) was also worn over the cap.

"You're so cute, mannequin-kun. If you were alive, I would surely fall in love with you, ya know." Sakuno said as she poked the mannequin's face. A vending machine stood near it.

"I'm thirsty."

Sakuno went over the vending machine. As she bent down to insert a coin across her chosen beverage...

"Ponta is much better. You should try the cherry flavored, Ryuzaki," A voice suddenly said. The owner of the voice, which is a guy, inserted two coins in the vending machine.

**~Clunk. Clunk**

As two cans of a grape and cherry flavored Ponta materialized in the open compartment at the bottom, a boy with greenish black hair bent down to get it. He offered the cherry-flavored one to Sakuno.

"Try one," he said.

"A-Arigatou," Sakuno said. She eyed him and wondered how on earth he knew her name. As long as she's remembered, she's never met someone like him.

"A-Anou, may I ask, how did you know my n-name?" She finally asked.

"I always hear your name when you visit the shop. (Sakuno tilts her head in confusion) You still don't remember me? I'm the mannequin." The boy sipped his Ponta.

Sakuno stared at him like he had grown another head, "Mannequin?"

"Yup."

"You've got to be kidding me! A mannequin can't just..can't just...come alive." Sakuno's eyes began to look at him up and down.

_/ He really has the same clothes as the mannequin. /_

The boy shrugged and sat on a nearby bench. "I just found myself able to move after you poked me."

Sakuno sat beside him. "But...that's really hard to believe ya know."

"Your name is Ryuzaki Sakuno, right?" The boy suddenly asked her.

"Hai. Naze?"

"Betsuni. Just making sure. I thought I misheard what your first name is."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Sakuno felt nervous. It's her first time seating beside a boy, which is a stranger nonetheless, on a bench and having a lovey-ish conversation.

_/ This looks like we're having a date! /_ Sakuno began blushing in the inside.

"Let's go on a date," the boy suddenly decided, pulling the rim of his cap down.

"E-eh?" Sakuno couldn't help but blush furiously. A comical hot steam started to come out from her face.

"Come on. I don't know how long I'll be able to move like a normal person," the boy stood in front, waiting for her.

"H-hai," Sakuno stood up. The lad held out his hand, but the auburn girl looked at him confusingly.

"Give me your hand. So you won't get lost," the boy answered.

[The shopping mall at this time is crowded already.]

As the two of them walked hand in hand, with the boy leading, Sakuno decided to ask.

"A-anou. Can I ask for your name?"

"Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma."

"Then, where are we going, Echizen-kun?"

"Actually, I really don't know, and just call me Ryoma."

The two stopped, but Ryoma kept their hands entwined.

"Let's eat then. I'm kind of hungry now, R-Ryoma-kun."

"Hn."

"You'll surely love it there too, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said excitedly as she led the two of them into her favorite coffee shop.

**-Coffee Shop-**

When the two of them took a seat, a waitress instantly took their order.

"Sakuno-chan! You're back! Oh! You've brought your boyfriend? You two look so perfect for each other!"

"Aahh! No! No! He's not my boyfriend," Sakuno began waving her hands around.

The waitress smirked, "Whatever you say. Though, it's such a waste. Maa, what's your order for today, then?"

"The usual anmitsu with a scoop of ice cream plus a cup of sweet milk tea, please. Oh, Ryoma-kun. What do you want to have?"

"A soup will do."

"What would you like to have for a beverage?"

"Grape Ponta will do."

"Ponta again? Fine. Chawanmushi and crispy korokke (croquette) for Ryoma-kun plus grape ponta, please."

"Okay then, Sakuno-chan. Please wait a few minutes," the waitress took her leave.

"Gomen, Ryuzaki. I don't have any money with me."

"Nah. Daidyoubu desu, Ryoma-kun. After all, you just became alive today. It's my treat!" Sakuno smiled brightly at him.

"A...Arigatou. Ne, I wanted to tell you something. I...I..."

"Here's you order!"

Ryoma prevented himself to facepalmed. He had something to tell to Sakuno, but the waitress just ruined the moment.

After Sakuno paid her, the waitress took her leave once again.

"Let's eat, then. Itadakimasu!" A spoonful of ice cream was brought to her mouth.

"Oishi as always!"

Ryoma on the other hand, took a sip from his spoonful chawanmushi quietly.

"It's delicious," he mumbled.

"Try a korokke, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno offered as she took a bite in her korokke.

"It's delicious, too." She showed him her newly-bitten korokke.

Ryoma took a bite of her korokke, "Yah, it's delicious, too."

Sakuno blushed a bright shade of red. "T-T-That's good to h-hear, t-then."

Ryoma smirked at her reaction but soon turned into a serious expression.

"Ne, Sakuno. Will you be my girl?" He suddenly confessed.

Sakuno almost choked while drinking her milk tea, "Eh!" and then began blushing furiously, again.

"Girlfriend. As in girlfriend. You know, that kind of lover." he said as if this was a normal conversation.

A minute of silence passed.

"A-anou...I-I r-really don't know w-what to s-say."

"Hn."

"It's okay if...if you don't want to," Ryoma added.

"I-It's not t-that I...I don't w-want t-to. It's just that..I-I'm not sure about my feelings for R-Ryoma-kun y-yet." Sakuno answered while looking down. The comical steam was back.

"Hn. Then...I'll wait." When Sakuno looked up, she saw his amber orbs staring at her wistfully.

"Ne..do...Do you r-really l-love m-me, R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Hai. Ever since that day I saw you in the shop. The next day you visited the shop, I heard your name from your best friend. You can call it love-at-first sight as I've heard. As more days passed by, you went there often and my desire to talk to you increased each day. But since I'm just a mannequin, I can't move nor instantly go to you. That's why I want you to be my girlfriend before I become a mannequin again. It's really a miracle that I'm a person today. You know, I've always wished to live here in the real world and be with you." Ryoma stared at her again. This time, he rested his chin on his hand and smiled (dreamily?) at her.

Sakuno began fidgeting in her seat. She couldn't stand Ryoma's stare and smile! Her face was now so much redder (if possible) than before.

"E-E-Eto..."

"Nah, you don't have to answer me for now. Take your time to think. I know it's hard to just instantly fall in love with a stranger." _/ But I hope you'll fall in love with me. / _Ryoma then stood up, but then noticed that the people around them, including Sakuno stopped as if time has stopped itself.

"Only a reminder, young lad. You will only be a normal person after sundown and then...When the clock strikes at midnight, you'll return to being a mannequin again," A girl said who suddenly appeared, sitting in the counter. She looked about two years older than them with dark lavender hair that reached her waist. For her clothes, she wore a Western-ish style black, sleeveless dress that reached two inches above her knees. A large crimson ribbon was tied at her back that's similar in style to an obi tied on a kimono. A similar black cloth could be seen dangling on her arms with fiery red curves as its design. A medium fiery red flower pin with dangling beads of the same color served as the hair ornament on the left side of her hair. She also wore a pair of black knee-high boots that reached slightly under her knee.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked, eyeing her.

"Doesn't matter. Remember what I said," and the girl instantly vanished without a trace. Everything returned back to normal afterwards.

_/ Who is she? A fairy? Nah, she doesn't have any wings. /_

"W-Where are you going R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno broke Ryoma's train of thoughts.

"Where do you want to go?" Ryoma asked her.

"G-Gomenasai. I-I have to go back home. It's already dark o-outside."

"Hn. I'll walk you home, then."

"E-eh! Y-you don't h-have t-to."

"I can't leave you walking alone at night. It's dangerous."

"A-Arigatou."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"A-Arigatou for walking me home, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno smiled at Ryoma.<p>

"Betsuni."

"Sakuno, is that you at the front door?" Ryuzaki Sumire's voice was heard.

"Hai, obaa-chan."

"Come in already, it's already cold outside."

Sumire opened the door. "Who's he?" An eyebrow was raised.

"A-Anou..He's Echizen Ryoma.."

"You're boyfriend?"

"Iie. A...A long time friend..Yeah, a long time friend."

"Well then, come inside young lady. And you, young lad, thanks for walking my granddaughter home. Remember, if you become my granddaughter's boyfriend, you better not break her heart. Or else... Anyway, have a good night," Sumire closed the door.

_Seconds later..._

"Oyasumi, Ryoma-kun. Arigatou, ne," Sakuno slightly opened the door and went in front of Ryoma, pecked his cheek, and hurriedly went inside again, closing the door. Once inside, she leaned on the door, her hands on her chest.

_/ I can't believe I just kissed Ryoma-kun on the cheek. I don't know what came over me. My heart is pounding and it's beating so fast. /_ Sakuno thought as she blushed madly.

**_Outside..._**

Ryoma smiled. "I wanna thank you, too. Oyasumi, my dear Sakuno." He said before walking back to the shopping mall.

* * *

><p>A week passed since the two met. Ryoma told Sakuno that he would be a human every after sundown and that after the clock strikes midnight, he will turn back into his mannequin form. Every day, after school, Sakuno took her seat in the rim of the fountain and waited 'till sundown. When Ryoma went over to her, they would hang out and have unlimited conversations. They would visit some shops, eat, and then just walk around the shopping mall. If night already came, Ryoma would walk her home. As simple as that, they would be together and then, part...<p>

**-Lunch, Rooftop-**

"Ne, Tomo-chan. Do you know that feeling when you're together with someone, your heart is pounding, and you feel your cheeks suddenly became hot? And then he will just remind you of something. And you can't help but think about that someone all the time?"

"Oh, my gosh! Sakuno! You're in love! When, Where, How, Who's the lucky one!" Tomoka squealed.

"I-I'm in l-love?"

"Of course you are, silly! Tell me, who's the guy?"

_/ I can't tell her that Ryoma-kun's a mannequin. /_ "He's R-Ryoma-kun."

"Ohohoho..so you two are already on a first name basis?"

"Tomo-chan!"

"You looked so cute when you're blushing, Sakuno. I can't believe you finally have a boyfriend! Congratulations, girl! Oh, and be sure to let me meet him, ne?" Tomoka laughed.

Sakuno smiled at her best friends actions. "I surely will, Tomo-chan."

_/ Yosh! I'll tell Ryoma-kun that I love him, too! /_

Peaceful blue clouds were floating by while outshining the bright yellow sun.

**-..After School, the sun has set already..-**

The auburn girl hurriedly went to the usual shopping mall. When she arrived, she instantly spotted her favorite book shop. But...couldn't find Ryoma's mannequin form beside the vending machine, nor in front of the shop. Her heart began to have that crestfallen feeling.

_/ Ryoma-kun, where are you? /_

Sakuno went inside the shop. "Ne Tenshu-san, where's the usual mannequin outside?"

"Oh that? Earlier, it was broken to pieces. Several kids had played with it, and then it fell to the hard ground. You know what happened next. The mall's cleaning personnel disposed it earlier, too. Why do you ask, Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Ah, i-it just b-brings a new f-feeling. M-Maa, thanks for the info, Tenshu-san. I-I'll get g-going, t-then," Sakuno managed to say with a trembling voice.

* * *

><p>The rest of the days and weeks were difficult for Sakuno. Finally, when she realized her feelings for Ryoma, he disappeared. Every night, she kept crying silently, but when the morning came, she forced herself to smile every time to prevent everyone from worrying about her.<p>

"Ne Sakuno, stop being depressed. Even though, I don't know what happened between you and Echizen-san...You have to move on in life. I'm sure you'll find your destined person someday. That's what you always say, right?" Tomoka tried to cheer up her best friend again.

"Yah, I guess you're right, Tomo-chan," Sakuno smiled sadly, again.

**-A month later**-

The auburn girl's feeling for Ryoma didn't falter. However, she still managed to move on. Her usual, cheerful self was back and she lived her life normally again. Today, she went to the shopping mall to buy the book she was aching to have, and some higashi candies to satisfy her craving for sweets.

As Sakuno passed by the water fountain, she accidentally lost her grip to her favorite soft handkerchief. Of course, she bent down to retrieve it. A figure suddenly appeared in front of her and offered her a cherry-flavored Ponta.

"Want some?" The stranger offered.

Sakuno recognized that voice too well. As she looked up, the person she saw brought that happy feeling to her heart again.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She suddenly hugged him tightly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tadaima... Sakuno," Ryoma said as he affectionately hugged her back.

A red thread became visible in an instant that showed its ends on Sakuno's and Ryoma's pinky finger, but soon became invisible once again.

**~oOo~**

"Hmm..You're being so considerate lately, Shikino." A black panther said. It had pointy ears, large butterfly-like wings on its back, and a blue diamond gem in the middle of its forehead. A blue oval-shaped gem was also placed into the silver butterfly armor on its chest.

"Of course, I'm not, Yumi. She just wished to find the other person with the other end of her string that day. Of course, I can't interfere with destiny. I just made that mannequin alive to make her wish come true. What happened today, that is a work of fate. Because after all, two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The magical cord may stretch or tangle, but it will never break." The same girl who made her appearance to Ryoma, explained.

"Whatever you say, then," Yumi replied.

Shikino sat idly on the puffy white clouds as Yumi rested in a cat-like way on it. Shikino began stroking Yumi's fur affectionately as both of them watched the two united lovers from the sky...

The known Tenshi who grants any wishes looks behind. "So...You finally believe me? That's good, then. Saa, have you...finally chosen your most desirable wish? Come... Tell me about it." She grinned.

**.Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Translation:<em>**

Tenshi = Angel  
>Tenshu = Shopkeeper<p>

**_Additional Info: [Japanese Foods mentioned above]_**

_Chawanmushi_ - a Japanese egg custard that often contains shitake mushrooms and a single ginko nut. It is rich tasting and normally served in a small container as an appetizer.

_Korokke (croquette) -_ the Japanese version of the French Croquette. Chopped meat, seafood and vegetables are mixed in with mash potatoes or a white sauce, breaded and deep-fried. Served with tonkatsu sauce (a Japanese worcestershire sauce).

_Higashi -_ small Japanese traditional candies that come in a variety of shapes and have a very starchy taste and are often served as a part of Japanese tea ceremonies. They can be made from pure sugar or flour.

_Anmitsu_ - a Japanese dessert made with small cubes of agar jelly (a translucent low calorie jelly made of algae or seaweed), red bean paste and a variety of canned fruits such as pineapple, cherries and peaches. Often, ice cream is added.

**~oOo~**

**A/N:** Hope you like this, minna. Another one-shot from me. Yay! My longest one ever. XD Anyway, be sure to check out the outfit of Tenshi a.k.a Shikino in my profile and the picture of Yumi (based from Cardcaptor Sakura's Spinel Sun), too. Oh and the picture of the stone well is there, too. It's a virtual wishing well. So, if you check it out in my profile, you can make a wish if you want.

~Thank you for reading.! If you want, you can leave a review.


	2. Maiden

**Make A Wish **

**by kawaii-witch181**

_Tenisu no Oujisama © Konomi Takeshi_

_**~oOo~**_

**Summary:** Each and every girl wants to be pretty and beautiful. They will do everything just for their crush to notice them. Everything, whatever the commutation will be. But be careful, some may not what you expect it to be.

_Fantasy/Romance_

_AU-ish, slight FujiXOC & slight TezukaXOC_

~Characters may be OOC! You have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Wish Two: <strong>**Maiden **

"Wanting to be beautiful? You don't know what consequences will it have. But...Is it really your wish? Saa...I'll be the one to fulfill it, then." A grin can be seen as the midnight moon began to illuminate it, making it seems to be an evil one.

_**~oOo~**_

"Aimi-chan~! You're spacing out again!" Mei glomped her best friend.

"Ah, gomen, Mei-chan."

"You're thinking about how ugly you are, again?"

Aimi shook her head.

"Of course not. I just...I just thought that maybe if I'm more beautiful he'll notice me." She answered, adjusting her big nerdy glasses.

Mei scoffed. "He, notice you? You're kidding me, right? Trust me, his romance department don't even exist. Just find some other guy, Aimi."

"D-Demo.. I saw a girl he just recently talked to. The girl is so beautiful, so perfect for him." The last part came out in a whisper.

"Tch. If you're that worried, fine! I'll make sure you'll look the best for tomorrow!" Mei announced, touching Aimi's hair which is clip at the back. All in all, Aimi is a nerdy type of girl who just don't look attractive in a guy's point of view. During elementary, everyone always teased her about her appearance. She would even be bullied. But good thing, her best friend is always there for her. She chased the bullies away and keep her safe and happy. That scenario still exist up until today (middle school).

"Tomorrow?"

"You forgot? It's Valentine's tomorrow."

"Souda. Wait, didn't you just say.."

"Yup, we'll do a make over!"

"Arigatou, Mei-chan!" Aimi can't help to hug her best friend since childhood, she's always there for her, whenever she's feeling sad or not.

"Let's make chocolates together? What you say?"

"Fine with me, Mei! Arigatou!"

"Nah, that's what best friends are for, right?"

**-Next Day, Valentine's-**

"There! You look so awesome!" Mei looked at her best friend with sparkling eyes. She really did a great job doing her make-over. She made the girl's raven hair cascade down her back and placed twin white ribbons on the side of her hair, near her ear. Mei put a shiny, light pink cherry lip gloss on her lips, and face powder of the same color on her cheeks. Even with a simple hairstyle and make-up, she looked so dazzlingly amazing. Nakamura Aimi looked at herself in front of a full-body mirror.

"I-Is this m-me?"

Mei nodded and smiled. "Of course it's you. Who else would it be?"

"I-I look so pretty. So far from the nerdy me. Arigatou, Mei-chan!" Aimi gave her best friend a hug.

"This way, that guy will surely notice you!" Mei assured her. "Then! Let's go!"

The two best friends began their walk to Seigaku. Homemade chocolates clutched in their hands.

**-Lunch Time-**

"Have you given it to him?" Mei asked the raven-haired girl. Aimi shook her head.

"Why?"

"There's so many girls giving him their chocolates. I can't give it earlier, they were pushing me away whenever I get close." Aimi replied with a sigh.

"I got it! Just give your chocolates after school. Surely, no one will give him chocolates at that time." Mei placed her fist in her palm as a symbol of I-know-it gesture.

"That's right! You're so brilliant, Mei-chan!" Aimi looked at her best friend with sparkling eyes

"Yes, I am so brilliant!" Mei proudly stood up complete with the sparkling stars on the background. Oh.. and you can hear clapping people in the background, too.

**-After Classes, near the lockers-**

"Tezuka-kun, please accept my feelings!" Aimi showed him her chocolate and bowed her head. The boy just looked at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept it. I have someone I like. Just find someone else." And just like that, Tezuka Kunimitsu walked away, leaving the dumped Aimi behind.

"Tezuka-kun no baka!" The raven-haired girl cried so hard as she ran away out of the Seigaku grounds.

She slowed down a bit, feeling her feet sore from too much running. As she looked to her right she saw a beautiful doll shop, with so many beautiful and pretty dolls in display.

"I didn't know that there is a doll shop here before. I'm always passing by here but I didn't even spotted any owner building up his store, how odd." Aimi mumbled to herself, as her light blue eyes scanned the display window of the shop. Somehow, she found herself entering the shop.

"Welcome. May I help you, miss?"

Aimi heard a voice say. When she looked up, she saw a light brown haired man, maybe a year older than she, wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a vest with a collar atop of it and light khaki pants. Smile present complete with the horseshoe eyes existed on his face.

"A-Ah, betsuni. I-I'm just looking around." She smiled.

"Perhaps, you will buy one of my dolls?" He asked her.

"Iie. I just noticed that a doll shop existed on my home. I'm just curious, so I looked inside. But... you know, these dolls are so beautiful and pretty. They have silky hair and elegant, pretty eyes. Their bodies are slim and perfect and their faces are so cute, too. Not to mention their clothes, it's so pretty, too. I swear, if they become alive, every guy will fall for them." Aimi said in amusement as she stroked a nearby doll's hair.

"I see, you love dolls. Oh, I haven't introduce myself yet. I'm Fuji. Fuji Syusuke. And what would be the lovely girl's name would be?" He kissed her hand.

"E-Eto. Nakamura Aimi. Y-Yoroshiku." Aimi blushed at his gesture.

"Nice meeting you, too. Lovely girl." He smiled.

"Nah, I'm not a lovely girl. Tezuka-kun just dumped me. He likes someone else. If only I'm more beautiful maybe he will notice me." The raven girl's eyes show that sadness.

"Don't be sad, young lady. Every girl has their own beauty in their own way that made them shine from the rest. You must remember that." He lifted her chin up, their eyes were locked for a moment but Aimi averted them.

"I-I should get going now, Fuji-san. Ja ne. And thanks for the quote." Aimi gigled.

"You can just call me Fuji-kun if you want."

"Hai, arigatou."

"Your welcome, lovely girl. Until we meet again and thank you for visiting my shop. Be sure to come again, ne."

"Hai...Hai...I'll surely do."

"Aww...I wish I can be just like the dolls. They are so beautiful and pretty. I want to be like them. I wish to be like them. Maybe, just maybe...Tezuka-kun will finally notice me." Nakamura Aimi mumbled before exiting the door of the shop.

* * *

><p>As the raven-haired girl exited the doll shop, she noticed a rose pink mobile phone on the path. She wanted to leave the phone there but some force just wanted her to pick the phone. As the phone got into her hands, it vibrated. Due to the sudden vibration, the phone almost fell on the hard path but Aimi still caught it. Thinking the call must be important, she flipped it open.<p>

"Your wish.. is accepted."

A bright light blinded her for a few seconds. Upon opening her eyes, a night forest-y garden with an ancient looking stone well and glowing fireflies flying around, greeted her sight.

_/ This...This...Must be the Tenshi everyone's talking about. Yatta! My wish will finally come true. Oh wait. I have to drop a candy first. /_

Aimi reached for her pocket and found a swirly-chocolate lollipop. She threw it inside the stone well and waited for what will happen next. She felt the phone in her hands vibrated again and then a bright light once again blinded her for a few seconds. When she opened her eyes, the mobile phone was gone.

A swift movement of a scythe can be seen.

"E-Eh? N-Naze? I-I can't move!" Aimi exclaimed.

_**~oOo~**_

"Oh, Aimi-san forgot her handkerchief." Fuji noticed the light yellow handkerchief on the floor. Thinking that maybe the girl was just nearby, he went out of his shop. Upon opening the door, he spotted a doll lying there in the path.

"An abandoned doll?" Fuji lifted it up and take it to the shop, setting aside the returning of handkerchief. He's sure Aimi will be back in one of these days.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"This doll really looks exactly like Aimi-san." Fuji said as he caressed the doll's hair.

"I'll take care of you, just like I did with my dolls." He said and then settle the doll down in a chair. Fuji went upstairs to get a new set of clothes for the new doll he just found. A school uniform will not suit its beautiful image. When the brunette cannot be seen anymore, all the dolls present in the shop giggled.

"We finally have a new friend!"

"Yes, a new friend!"

"I'm so happy!"

"Nice meeting you, _Nakamura Aimi-chan_."

They all grinned.

* * *

><p>"You're so sly, Shikino. Didn't you feel pity for the poor girl?" Yumi asked her, sitting in a cloud as they both watch the doll shop from above.<p>

"Why would I? It's her wish, after all. She said she wished to be just like them." The tenshi answered her companion, sitting crossed legged in a cloud, chin in her palm which is settled above her half-crossed elbow above her chest.

"No. What she meant is she wanted to be beautiful just like them." The black panther argued.

"Yes, I know that. But...she said 'She wanted to be just like them'. Wishes will just be too dangerous if you don't specify them." Shikino answered back, vanishing her scythe in the air.

"You're being too soft lately, Yumi. Does Ningenkai really affects you that much?" The well-known tenshi chuckled.

Yumi scoffed. "Of course not. I just felt pity, that's all. But...It sure is fun...watching these silly humans, desperately making their foolish wishes come true."

Both of them grinned.

"It surely is." Shikino said, as the two of them finally vanished.

**.Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Done! Another one-shot for Make A Wish! I got the idea from a manga I read a few days ago. It's not a happy ending for chapter two, though. But I love it! I hope you will love it, too!

&& Sankyuu for reading. You can leave a review if you want. Matta ne!


	3. Feather

**Make A Wish **

**by kawaii-witch181**

_Tenisu no Oujisama © Konomi Takeshi_**  
><strong>

_**~oOo~**_

**Summary:** Who would have thought that a mere feather can start something new?

_Fantasy/Romance_

_AU-ish type, RyoSaku  
><em>

~Characters may be OOC! You have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Wish Three: Feather<strong>

"I'm bored! I want to bother someone! Join me, Yumi!" The wish granter exclaimed.

"Tsk. Don't involve me, Shikino. You know the last time what happened, right? C-H-A-O-S,"

"Awww….but…boredom can kill, Yu-chii~"

"Whatever you say; I'm still not going to join you this time."

"Awww…Yumi~!"

-Puppy Eyes Look-

The bluish-black panther just turned its back to her. A pair of butterfly-like wings sprouted from its back, and then continuing to soar to the azure clear sky.

"Not fair!" Shikino stomped her feet.

"Oh? But I have something to visit, my dearest," Yumi chuckled.

"Excuses!" She complained to where Yumi once stood.

"And…She's gone. Oh well….Hmmm…Aha! I'll search some wishes and for today, or maybe I'll observe humans once again," the wish granter suddenly materialized a buttermilk-colored, enlarged feather.

* * *

><p>"Oh? A café?" Shikino wondered.<p>

"Humans are really weird. They can just eat at their house, right? Why establish a café like this?" Her pale hands pressed the clear glass in front of her. She then noticed a teenage girl coming out of the stylish oak door. The exit's wind chimes took their tingling sound.

"Hmm…? That girl is crying,"

"Why do they cry so much these days?"

She let out a sigh.

"Anyway! I wanna eat at this café! But…my clothes…T^T hmmp! Never mind!"

"Huh? That girl is still crying?"

She noticed the same girl under a luscious green tree, several distance away from the café, taking out her phone, dialing a number, and then bursting into a river of tears.

"T-Tomo-chan…-sniff- H-He broke u-up….with me…" -sniff-

_/ Broken hearted much? / _

"H-He said…-sniff- He doesn't love me anymore….W-Why…"

The girl cried even more, much worse than before.

_/ Tch, then find a new love. Start a new one. As simple as that, / _

"N-No….D-Don't…"

Shikino raised an eyebrow.

"Near the….Nadeshiko Heaven Café…"

The end call button lighted.

Several minutes already passed. The teenage girl already started a much louder faucet of sobs.

_/ How boring. I thought she'll say a wish or something. Hmp! I'll leave then. Tch. /_

"SAKUNO!"

The wish granter turned.

_/ So that is Tomo-chan, huh. Her best friend, perhaps? / _

"Where is he? I'll kick his ass!"

_/ Bingo / _

"Let….him….be….Tomo-chan…" She heard the girl utter between sobs.

"HOW DARE HE-"

_/ Loud-mouthed much? /_

"I….want….to….go…..home…"

The newly arrived girl's eyes softened. Who can deny your best friends request; much more if she's crying because of a broken heart?

"Alright,"

_/ That's it? No wishes? Not even one? /_

**-Few Minutes Later-**

A strong wind blew by.

A tumbleweed followed.

A rusty can followed next.

"Argh! I get it! I'll just follow them!" She stomped away once again.

**-Next Day-**

"Zzzz…." The sleepy nose bubble popped.

"Hm? I'm getting sleepy here….Not even an ounce of 'interesting' happened. I'm gonna die!" She rolled her eyes oh-so-dramatically. Want to know what happened yesterday? She followed the two teenage girls, stayed on the house of the 'crying one', and then now sitting on a tree branch near their classroom window. Yep, so boring.

**Sakuno's P.O.V**

"Ohayou, Sakuno!"

Here comes my loud best friend. But I still love her!

"Ohayou, Tomo-chan."

I greeted her with an epic poker face.

"Awww c'mon! Greet me a smile!"

I smiled at her.

"Don't force it!"

Ouch! My cheeks are being pulled!

"I-Itte..!"

"See? It woke you up..."

"A little…" She added as an afterthought. Nevertheless, I managed a small smile. My best friend really is sweet. Cheering me up, like that.

"Arigatou, Tomo-chan."

She flashed me a triumphant smile.

"Yay! You smiled!"

"Ohayou, Ryuzaki-chan!" Tachibana An, my other half of a best friend greeted me with a wink.

"Oh? What wrong? You seem sad," she frowned.

"Nothing much happened! Just some badass of a boyfriend broke up with her for a very shallow reason!" Tomo-chan raised her voice.

"That boy? I can't believe him! That pathetic excuse of a human male! Come, Sakuno! We'll go to a resident witch I know. I'll make sure, he'll suffer."

She said that with gritted teeth. It's really kind of scary.

"R-Relax, An-chan. I already…. Accepted what happened…."

-_- "No, you didn't!"

Both Tomo-chan and An-chan said in unison. I just sighed.

"Just…let him be…"

Two pair of eyes looked at me, then back to each other. You know what they did next? They just patted my head. Awww, we're like true sisters in a family...

"We'll just find a new one for you!" Tomo-chan assured.

"Oh! I heard a rumor yesterday! It's really interesting…so I rushed here to tell you both. Hehe,"

"Hmm? What will it be?" I asked.

"About the Tenshi? We already know that," Tomoka said beside me.

"Not that! Geez. It's a different one. A feather is involved,"

"Feather?" I asked once again.

An-chan nodded.

"What about a feather?" Shikino wondered.

"The girls…I heard them…They said when you ride a train at night, to go home of course, and only a very few passengers are present, and at the same time you're broken hearted too, a white crow will appear. It would flap its wings, drop a feather, and will immediately vanish,"

"Like a poof!" Tomo-chan finished with a chuckle. "But seriously, a white crow? Only black ones exist!"

"That's why it's a rumor, alright?"

"Hmm..white crow, huh? Interesting," Shikino formed a very disturbing grin.

"Ehem…As to finish my story, only a certain person will take notice of it. If he or she picks it up, they say, the right one for you will appear at your life, and the end. A happy ever after!"

"Really? That sounds a fairy tale crossover or something…"

"Maa…who knows…"

"Well…it might be true. And oh! Good timing! You always take a train home, right Sakuno? And you're broken-hearted, too. It might happen to you. It must!"

"T-That's impossible. It's just a rumor, An-chan."

"Nothing's impossible, dear." Shikino grinned once again.

**-After School, Around 7 P.M.-**

"Well…if I can't grant any wish today…"

A smirk was overlapped by a dark, evening shadow.

"The train sure is late," Sakuno checked her wristwatch. Fifteen minutes have already passed.

"Can't it hurry up? I'm tired already."

A sigh.

"Thank you for your patience. The train for Mita Dori, Tokyo is now approaching. You may now board the train, dear passengers. Have a safe trip!"

"Took them long enough; someone should really complain," A random person commented.

The brunette went inside the transportation, her school bag clutched on her hand.

"Hm? Am I the only passenger? That's odd," she looked around and then took a seat.

**_Are kara kono uta wo dareka ni kikasetakute_****_  
><em>**_[Since then I wanted someone to hear this song]  
><strong>Jibun no iyafon no kata hou wo kimi ni watasu<strong>**  
><strong>[I want to hand over my earphones to you]_

**_Futari ima me wo tojite onaji uta kikeba_****_  
><em>**_[If we close our eyes now, we will hear the same song]_

"A message from kaa-san?"

_**~oOo~**  
><em>

_Today,7:18 P.M._

_To: Sweetie Sakuno_

_From: Okaa-san_

_Sakuno, would you mind going to the store for me? Buy two cucumbers and five apples; plus potato patties, one daikon radish, and kombu seaweeds. We'll make apple bunnies when you get back tonight. Be safe, dear. :))_

_Today, 7:25 P.M_

_From: Sakuno_

_Sure, mom ^_^_

_**~oOo~**  
><em>

-Flap, Flap-

"Eh?" Chocolate brown orbs were greeted by a white owl perched on a human shoulder. The person-slash-owner turned out to be a girl with dark lavender hair that reached her waist, wearing a red-white long-sleeved dress that reached above her knees; she also wore a pair of fluffy doll shoes.

_/ My dress is sooo awesome! Casual clothes! I'm soooo cuuutteee! / _Shikino repressed her giggle. The feeling of wearing another set of cute clothes, how satisfying!

"W-White…" Sakuno muttered.

"Good evening, little girl" the young lady greeted.

"Ah….G-Good evening, too."

_/ Is this the rumor? But…But…it only said an owl alone, not together with a person.. /_

-Flap, Flap-

A flutter of wings.

A blink of an eye.

A sudden gust of wind.

'You'll find _him_ soon'

The wind simply whispered.

A flutter of wings.

A fallen feather.

A vanish-ment alone.

A mere gust of wind.

Sakuno blinked. Twice. Alright... Is she dreaming? But…that's impossible. There's a pure white feather on her lap! How can you explain that?

The train stopped in another station. Doors immediately opened. Four paws of a feline passed Sakuno's seat, then settling on a seat several meters away from her.

"Karupin!" A voice cried, as the owner went inside the train. Several footsteps passed the brunette's seat again.

"Don't run away like that!" The owner scolded his pet.

"Mrow," it just wagged its tail.

Noticing a stare, the young lad faced her. A staring contest began.

"Is…she….your pet?" Sakuno asked, fidgeting.

"Yes," The stranger replied, taking a seat beside his cat.

She observed him; secretly, of course. A white Fila cap on his head, a simple white shirt topped with a light blue thin jacket; and a light brown casual jeans with a pair of earphones dangling on his neck.

He observed her. Not to obvious but not secretly either.

_/ Must be from a certain school. / _

"Mrow," the fluffy cat purred at the brunette's ankle. She smiled, caressing the feline's head.

The feather drops.

Both picked it up.

Two hands touched; the human warmth swirling.

"G-Gomen…" Sakuno immediately withdraw her hand.

"Here," The young lad offered.

"A-Arigatou,"

He handed her the feather.

"Your most prized possession?" He questioned.

-shakes head- "I…I just…found it earlier,"

… . .

"What's your name?"

"R-Ryuzaki Sakuno,"

"Echizen Ryoma,"

The train jerked or should I say suddenly stopped. Talk about cliché romance anime moments. The boy caught her in time, before she'll be tumbling on the floor.

"T-Thank y-you…" She madly blushed, clutching Ryoma's shirt for safety.

"You're so clumsy,"

She pouted. "It's because the train stopped!"

He just chuckled.

"Then, I'll accompany you home…Ryuzaki."

A chuckle secretly echoed. _/ Matchmaking is fun, too /_

_And the Romance Bud began to blossom once again._

* * *

><p>"What did you do again, Shikino?" Yumi asked with suspicion.<p>

"Oh…Nothing~" the wish granter replied in a sing-song voice. Yumi narrowed her eyes.

"Don't 'Nothing' me. I know that smile. It's your victory triumphant smile. You did something again, didn't you?"

"I'll be drinking tea now…La La La~" Shikino skipped happily.

Yumi raised an eyebrow.

Shikino stucked her head.

"Oh, and Yumi we'll have tea on a café sometime, ne?"

She flashed the cat-like panther an innocent smile.

"Shikino! What did you do? Oi! Shikino!"

**.Owari.**

* * *

><p>Hello, minna! I updated Make A Wish! *grins* I just got the idea pop into my head, and poof! I decided to make a chapter. LAWL...<p>

Sooooo..did you like it? The plot here is kinda random, sooo forgive me! *bows* And btw, the book cover for this fic is the wishing well. You still remember it, right? The one with the glowing fireflies. Putting that aside, I wanna thank those people who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! You all deserve a sweet cupcake-cookie! :D

Don't forget to review~~ Matta ne~


End file.
